Recent developments in near-field instrumentation have provided PRAIRIE TECHNOLOGIES with the necessary understanding to develop a multi-mode confocal microscope that will integrate confocal microscopy with simultaneous high-speed fluorescence measurements as well as sub-diffraction resolution imaging. This powerful new tool will revolutionize scientists' ability to study neuronal function and dysfunction in living systems. In phase I we will build and test an alpha prototype by integrating a high-speed fluorescence detection path into our existing confocal microscope. In phase II, we will use the knowledge gained in this phase I feasibility to design and build a commercial simultaneous near-field and confocal imaging system. The resultant product will permit the scientist to address significant questions concerning ion fluxes, synaptic transmission and the molecular nature of learning and memory. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available